How's That Working Out For Ya?
by NYKIDDO
Summary: After Bella saves Edward, Edward returns to Forks; but Bella doesn't want to be anymore than friends. How will that turn out?
1. Intro

**EPOV**If Bella just wanted to be friends than that's what I'd do. I now it's going to be really hard though. Having to see her every day and not be able to be with her like a relationship…. This will probably be the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

**BPOV**

I know I was the one that made the decision to just be friends, but it's going to be really hard. I still love him, and I still want to be with him. Maybe one day we can. I'm not sure if he wants to be with me still though. This is going to be so hard….

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**BPOV**I walked out my door Monday morning to go to school. I was looking at my phone in my hand as I relied to Jake's text. I looked up and saw a Volvo in the driveway. I stopped walking. Edward got out and smiled.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," he said, "I know we're suppose to just be friends, but friends can drive each other to school right?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

"Then get in," he said.

I chuckled, "Okay," I said, getting in the car.

I sat there and remembered everything that happened in that car. It was pretty quiet until Edward spoke, "Are you okay?" he asked.

I looked at him and saw he was looking at me with a worried look on his face, "Fine," I said, "Just…. Reminiscing?"

He nodded, "Yeah," he said, "I know what you mean."

I nodded and my phone vibrated in my pocket, "Good times," I said as I checked my phone.

"You got a phone?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. _That what she said,_ Jake's message said. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I replied and looked at him, he was watching me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, looking back at the road.

"You should give me your number," he said, "You know, so we can talk."

I smiled, "Sure," I said, grabbing his phone from the cup holder. I punched my number in and handed him the phone as we pulled in.

I climbed out and started walking into the school.

"Bella!" he yelled.

I stopped and turned around, "Don't you want mine?" he asked.

"I have it," I said, "I had it memorized."

**EPOV**

"I have it," she said, "I had it memorized."

I smiled as she walked away, I flipped open my phone and looked at her name.

_Bella :) (Your best friend)_

**Review!**


	3. AN

**I'll update this in a week or so.**


	4. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

I walked into my 6 period science class and sat down. I was hoping I had this class with Bella, but then again, I had been hoping that all day.

The bell was about to ring and Bella still hadn't come yet. I sighed and took a notebook out of my bag. That's when I heard her, "John!" she screamed, "I swear if you don't put me down right now I'm going to hurt you!"

"Bells, you know you're not scary right?" someone said.

Then I saw a boy come into the room with Bella in his arms. I instantly got jealous, I wanted to be able to hold her like that! Wait! Is that he boyfriend?

The boy walked across the room, "If you drop me, John…" Bella said.

"Have some faith," he said. John walked over to the spot next to me. "Can you pull out that chair for me?" he said, I reached out and pulled the chair out, "Thanks." I nodded.

He put Bella in the chair and Bella glared at him, "I hate you," she said.

"No you don't," he said walking to his seat.

"Mr. Walker!" the teacher said, "How many times do I have to tell you, you can not carry Miss. Swan in here against her will!" I saw Bella blush and I chuckled a little.

She turned to me and smiled. Then she leaned over and hugged me, "Haven't seen you a lot today," she said.

"I saw you in the hall but we were going in different direction," I said, "Who's that?"

"John?" she asked, I nodded, "My cousin. He finds it necessary to embarrass me everyday." I felt relived and chuckled.

I reached out and touched her cheek, "It's cute when you blush," I said. Then I froze, realizing what I did. Bella blushed again and looked to the front.

"Bella!" John whispered a couple seats back. Bella didn't answer, "BELLA!" he said again.

"He's calling you," I said.

"I know," Bella said.

I laughed, "Okay," I said. Then a paper hit the back of Bella's head. Her jaw dropped. She opened the paper and it said:

_TURN AROUND, BITCH!_

She tuned around in her seat, "What!" she whispered.

"Love you," he said. She flipped him off and turned back to her work.

"We have a love hate relationship," she said. I laughed.

**REVIEW!**_  
_


	5. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

About a week later I was sitting with Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose at lunch, I'm not sure where Edward went. I normally sat with John, but he had lunch detention… Shocking right?

"Bella, why aren't you eating?" Alice asked.

"I don't have any money," I said, "I forgot my wallet on my dresser." Ever since Edward started driving me to school I didn't really need my wallet.

"Why didn't you ask?" Emmett said.

"You don't need to do that," I said, "I'm fine, really."

Then a sub from Subway was placed in front of me. I looked up and saw Edward, I smiled, "Edward," I said, "You didn't need to do that."

He smiled, "I'm not gunna let you go hungry," he said, "And I was out anyway. It's no big deal."

"I'll pay you back," I said.

Edward laughed, "No you wont," he said.

"You pick me up in the morning AND buy me lunch," I said, "I'm going to pay you back."

"Good luck with that," he said.

I rolled my eyes, "Thank you," I said.

He shrugged, "What are friends for," he said.

….

"You should come over," Edward said as we walked into the parking lot, "If you want."

I smiled, "Sure," I said, "It'll be fun."

**This should be good…. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

We pulled up to the house and I got out and opened the door for Bella. She smiled, "Some things never change," she said.

I laughed, "Come on," I said, "Esme and Carlisle missed you a lot."

She smiled, "I missed them too," she said.

We walked in. "Guys," I said, "I brought home a friend."

Everyone came down stairs, "Bella!" Alice yelled.

Bella laughed, the sound was like music to my ears. "Hey, Ali," I said.

"I haven't seen you in forever," she said.

"I just saw you," Bella laughed.

"So!" she said.

"Bella?" Esme said.

Bella turned to her and smiled, "Hi, Esme," she said, hugging her.

Esme looked like she was about to cry, "All my kids are back together now," she said.

"I missed you," Bella said. When Bella pulled away she had tears in her eyes. I felt bad, and then I felt worse when I realized that her pain was my fault.

I reached over and hugged Bella wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry," I said.

She smiled, "It's okay," she said.

"I thought you two were just friends," Emmett said.

"Friends care about each other!" I said. Bella laughed.

…..

We were watching TV and Alice and Bella kept taking out their phones. I tried to read Alice's mind, but I couldn't get anything.

"Who you texting?" I asked Bella.

"Alice," she said.

"She's right across the room," Jasper said.

"So," Alice said. I chuckled.

Than my phone rang. I froze; it was Bella's ring tone. I was going to kill Alice.

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes_  
_A holey pair of jeans_  
_She looks great in cheap sunglasses_  
_She looks great in anything_  
_She's I want a piece of chocolate_  
_Take me to a movie_  
_She's I can't find a thing to wear_  
_Now and then she's moody_

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof_  
_With her brown hair a-blowing_  
_She's a soft place to land_  
_And a good feeling knowing_  
_She's a warm conversation_  
_That I wouldn't miss for nothing_  
_She's a fighter when she's mad_  
_And she's a lover when she's loving_

_[Chorus]_  
_And she's everything I ever wanted_  
_And everything I need_  
_I talk about her, I go on and on and on_  
_'Cause she's everything to me_

I looked at Bella she had tears in her eyes.

She looked to her right at Rose, "Can you drive me home?" she asked.

"Sure," Rose said, "Come on."

When they were gone I looked at Alice, "What the hell!" I yelled.

"I told you if you didn't tell her how you felt I would," she said.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

Me and Rose drove in silence for a while, "Why don't you want to be with him?" Rose asked suddenly.

I looked at her, "Who says I like him?" I asked.

Rose looked at me, "Don't pull that shit with me, Bella," she said, "We all know you love him."

"That's why I don't want to be with him," I said.

"I don't get it," she said.

"I love him, and he hurt me," I said, "I'm afraid it's going to happen again." I felt tears fall down my face.

Rose pulled into my driveway, "He wont," she said, "He loves you so much. He would never hurt you again."

I smiled, "Thanks for the ride, Rose," I said.

She smiled back, "I'm here for you, Bella," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

**EPOV**

I didn't talk to Bella after what happened. I tried to call her, but Rose told me to give her space. I was in class and I saw John walk in, but no Bella. Then I saw Bella walk in with sunglasses on. Her hair wasn't like it usually was.

She sat down beside me, "Hey," I said. She gave me a soft smile.

"Loose the glasses, Bella" the teacher said.

"Sir," John said, "She just got her eyes dilated, the light hurts her eyes."

The teacher looked at Bella, "Very well," he said, "But lets let Miss. Swan speak for herself."

Bella turned and smiled at John. Once we started working I looked at Bella. "Please talk to me," I said.

She didn't say anything at first, "I can't," she said, her voice cracked.

"Why?" I asked, "Let me explain. I love you, Bella. Always have and always would."

"Then why did you leave?" she asked.

"To protect you," he said, "From me."

"I didn't want to be away from you!" she said, "I felt safe with you."

I starred at her, "I sorry," I said. Then it got quiet. I reached out and pulled the glasses off her face and saw her red eyes. She looked tired and like she'd been crying for days. I did that to her. I caused that look in her eyes. Now I just wanted to take it away.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

I was walking out of school when Edward caught up to me. "Do you want to go do something?" he asked, "If you don't want to that's fine! I just want to hang out."

"Who would be with us?" I asked.

"Just me and you…. Unless you don't want that," he said.

I wanted to hang out with just Edward, I just didn't know if I could handle that. "That's fine," I said.

"So you will?" he asked, he sounded like a kid on Christmas.

I laughed, for the first time all day, "Yeah," I said.

He smiled and opened the car door for me. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"Where ever you want," he said.

I thought for a minute and then looked at him, "Can we go to the meadow?" I asked.

He looked at me, "Sure, if that's what you want," he said.

…..

We were laying on the ground in the meadow and I realized Edward was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"I missed you," he said.

I felt myself blush, "I missed you too," I said.

We looked at each other for a minute and then I realized I never told my dad I was going out. I reached into my pocket and saw my phone was dead. "Can I use your phone?" I asked.

"Sure," he said handing me it. I opened it and saw something that made me believe that he still loved me.

On his wallpaper was a picture of me that Edward took in science. It was the same picture that was his wallpaper before he left.

I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back, "Bella," he said, "What I feel for you can't just go away. It's impossible."

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

When I handed Bella my phone I had totally forgotten about my wallpaper. I didn't remember until I saw her staring at the phone. I remembered taking that picture like it was yesterday. We were in science and she had her head down on the table and was looking at me, she was so beautiful. I just couldn't help but take a picture.

I saw a small tear fall down her face, I'd normally freak out over this, but I knew this was a happy tear.

Bella looked over at me smiled. I smiled back, "Bella," I said, "What I feel for you can't just go away, it's impossible."

She sat up and leaned over and hugged me. I could feel her small frame shaking as she cried. "I love you, Bella, "For now, forever, for eternity," I said.

She pulled back and looked at me, "I love you too, Edward," she said, "More than anything." I smiled and kissed her.

**(A/N) Sorry it took so long! REVIEW!**


	10. Another AN :

**I need to figure out where to go with this so I won't update for a while. If you guys have any ideas, I will be happy to hear what you think. **


	11. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

**2 years later**

So much as happened in the past two years. I've was changed into a vampire about a year ago. Now, today is about to become the best day ever. Today is me and Edward's wedding day.

"Come on, Bella," Alice said. I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. This was really it. After today nothing will ever stand between us again.

I walked over towards the end of the isle and walked down to my future.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
